civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
America (Richard Nixon)
United States of America led by Richard Nixon is a custom civilization mod by Enigma_Conundrum, with contributions from JFD, DarthKyofu, and RawSasquatch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'United States of America' The United States of America is a world "super-power" (which more or less means that it possesses weapons capable of destroying everything on the planet). A relatively young civilization, the United States formed in the 18th century, nearly self-destructed in the 19th century, and became the most powerful and dominant military, technological, cultural and economical civilization in the 20th. One can hardly guess what will happen to it in the 21st. 'Richard Nixon' Richard Milhous Nixon (January 9, 1913 – April 22, 1994) was an American politician who served as the 37th president of the United States from 1969 until 1974. The only president to resign the office, he had previously served as the 36th vice president of the United States from 1953 to 1961, and prior to that as both a U.S. representative and senator from California. Nixon was born in Yorba Linda, California. After completing his undergraduate studies at Whittier College, he graduated from Duke University School of Law in 1937 and returned to California to practice law. He and his wife Pat moved to Washington in 1942 to work for the federal government. He subsequently served on active duty in the U.S. Navy Reserve during World War II. Nixon was elected to the House of Representatives in 1946 and to the Senate in 1950. His pursuit of the Hiss Case established his reputation as a leading anti-Communist and elevated him to national prominence. He was the running mate of Dwight D. Eisenhower, the Republican Party presidential nominee in the 1952 election. Nixon served for eight years as Vice President, becoming the second-youngest vice president in history at age 40. He waged an unsuccessful presidential campaign in 1960, narrowly losing to John F. Kennedy, and lost a race for governor of California to Pat Brown in 1962. In 1968, he ran for the presidency again and was elected, defeating Vice President Hubert Humphrey. Nixon ended American involvement in the war in Vietnam in 1973, brought the American POWs home, and ended the military draft. Nixon's visit to China in 1972 eventually led to diplomatic relations between the two nations and he initiated détente and the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty with the Soviet Union the same year. His administration generally transferred power from Washington D.C. to the states. He imposed wage and price controls for ninety days, enforced desegregation of Southern schools, established the Environmental Protection Agency and began the War on Cancer. Nixon also presided over the Apollo 11 moon landing, which signaled the end of the moon race. He was reelected in one of the largest electoral landslides in U.S. history in 1972 when he defeated George McGovern. In his second term, Nixon ordered an airlift to resupply Israeli losses in the Yom Kippur War, resulting in the restart of the Middle East peace process and an oil crisis at home. By late 1973, the Watergate scandal escalated, costing Nixon much of his political support. On August 9, 1974, he resigned in the face of almost certain impeachment and removal from office—the only time a U.S. president has done so. After his resignation, he was issued a controversial pardon by his successor, Gerald Ford. In 20 years of retirement, Nixon wrote nine books and undertook many foreign trips, helping to rehabilitate his image into that of an elder statesman. He suffered a debilitating stroke on April 18, 1994, and died four days later at the age of 81. 'Dawn of Man' "Richard Nixon, your time has finally come! Starting from nothing, you managed to get your law degree, even if not from Harvard as you hoped. Despite your Quaker faith, you served in the Second World War, working on a supply ship. In this, you earned the nickname "Old Ironbutt" from your sheer perseverance in poker games, and this stubborn determination would show itself in your political career. Elected to the US Congress in 1946, then the Senate in 1948, you would go through one of the most rapid rises, becoming Eisenhower's running mate in 1952. Though low profile as Vice President, you turned this around to a run for President in 1960, where you would fall slightly short. After a low profile for the next eight years, you would stage a political comeback in 1968, where the chaos of the 1960s would bring your "Law and Order" stances to great popularity, winning the election. Your presidency, while starting out strong, would fail as your corrupt bargains came to light, leading to your resignation of that office you sought for your whole life. President Nixon, can you bring greatness to America? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Richard Nixon, President of the United States of America. What brings you to Washington today?" Introduction: "It's always the Jews, Bob-oh, sorry, thought you were Bob. I'm Richard Nixon, President of the United States of America. Before you ask, that isn't a microphone on that plant." Defeat: "No. NO! At least I know I will not be remembered as a crook by my countrymen, unlike you." Defeat: "I hope you're happy. You don't have Dick Nixon to kick around any more." Unique Attributes Mod Support Full Credits List *''Enigma_Conundrum'': Author, Code, Design, Research, Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon, Leaderscene, Building Icon, Leader Icon, Map *''JFD'': Code *''RawSasquatch'': Unit Icon Category:United States Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures